


A haunted meet-cute

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Humans AU, M/M, Malec AU, Meet-Cute, im feeling spooky, this is my first au fic hhhh, why do I always write so s h o r t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: Disinterested Alec gets an embarrassing fright in a haunted house, but his apologetic scare-er is actually kind of... gorgeous?Fluffy halloween human au (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	A haunted meet-cute

Alec was  _ not _ the person who did things. He could lead like nobody’s business, but when it came to fun he was the type to follow along in whatever social situation seemed more bearable. 

 

When he had been cursed with choosing between the abject displeasure of his parents’ company and the purposeful uncomfort of a haunted house, he of course chose the horror that was manufactured, rather than thinking about the skeletons in his own closet. Or, thinking about his closet in general.

 

Izzy and Jace walked ahead of him, squealing and laughing as actors jumped out at them. Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look as un-scareable as possible. He wasn’t at all a timid person but  _ fuck _ , this was the real deal. He signed the waiver going in without really thinking about it, but the make of this haunted house was strategically unnerving, causing the anxiety to slowly creep up on him until-

 

He jumped out of his fucking skin. He must’ve ended up separated from Isabelle and Jace at some point because they were nowhere in sight, and he was instead sitting on his ass with several monsters looking down at him. The man who had jumped out at him extended a hand, helping him up.

 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry.” The man said, looking at him with wide yellow cat eyes. Alec nodded breathlessly, heart still pounding. “Can I get you out of here?” He asked, pointing to a staff exit. Another nod. His other hand was still on his arm.

 

They walked through the door and Alec finally took a slow, deep breath. “Thanks for that,” he said, turning to the man. “I’m not usually such a wimp, for the record,” he added apprehensively.

 

“Oh, I’m sure,” the man replied, “No, I mean it. You look very…” his eyes trailed over Alec. “...brave.” He concluded.

 

Outside of the house’s lighting, the man’s look was less scary and more… bewitching. The golden contacts were framed by dark eyeliner, quoiffed and coloured hair and a shimmering luminescence over his entire face. His skin was warm and tan, most visible on his chest where it went of for a  _ while  _ before being obstructed by his infuriatingly tight button down, the top buttons entirely neglected. To put it simply, he was absolutely goddamn  _ gorgeous. _

 

“I’m Magnus,” the man,  _ Magnus _ , mentioned, gaze still roaming.

 

“...Alec.” he muttered behind a flustered smile.

  
  
  



End file.
